


Iris Deletes Her Stories

by liquidheartbeats



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/pseuds/liquidheartbeats
Summary: FANfiction classified as a FANwork about why Iris West decides to delete her stories.





	Iris Deletes Her Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my other post because someone, with too much time on their hands, reported it as a "non-fan" work. Have fun reporting this totally rule abiding, FAN work based on The Flash.
> 
> Anyway, I still cherish the supportive comments I received, so thank you. <3 :)

Despite her hectic job as Team Flash's leader, Iris West used to write fan fiction as an outlet. Then one day, she realized it wasn't bringing her as much joy as it once had, so she deleted most of her posts. The end.


End file.
